Napoleon
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates |residence = Whole Cake Island |age = At least 25 |birth = December 2nd |jva = Yū Mizushima }} Napoleon is a homie taking the form of a bicorne hat that is worn by Big Mom. It can also become a sword that Big Mom uses in combat. It is a special kind of homie, as it received a soul fragment from Big Mom herself. Appearance Napoleon is an extremely large pink bicorne hat with a Jolly Roger on the front of it; the Jolly Roger consists of a skull with yellow eyes, two crossed knives, and a curled white mustache. It emotes through the skull of the Jolly Roger, seeing with the eyes and talking with the mouth. Napoleon also has a yellow stripe around its top, and a fastener on its left side. Napoleon also can turn into a form of a giant blade with insane-looking eyes and a wicked sharp-toothed grin on the sharp edge. 20 years before the current timeline, Napoleon had a crack from its right forehead. Gallery Personality Napoleon is often seen making the same expressions as Big Mom, and usually keeps a straight face otherwise. It is very loyal to Big Mom, as shown when it instantly went to attack a disturbance in Big Mom's room along with Zeus and Prometheus. It cares about Sweet City and its well-being, as it tried to stop Big Mom from destroying it in one of her craving-induced rampages. When in his blade form, Napoleon displays a more aggressive personality, threatening to bisect Jinbe and encouraging Big Mom's rampage. Napoleon tends to be rather shy around strangers, and remained quiet and dormant when Big Mom was amnesiac. It happily reopened itself when Big Mom regained her memories. Abilities and Powers Napoleon is far more powerful than normal homies, being made from a fragment of Big Mom's very own soul. This gives the bicorne a will strong enough to resist the soul projection of the Yomi Yomi no Mi's user. It is capable of receiving signals from other homies and relay the received information back to Big Mom. Bladed Forms Napoleon can take the form of a sword, with the handle at its bottom and the blade at its top, which allows it to attack on its own or be grabbed and wielded by Big Mom. It can also transfer its soul into its blade, becoming a sword homie. When doing this, Napoleon can freely manipulate the shape of the sword, even making it stretch by a great amount. The types of swords Napoleon has turned into so far are a cutlass, longsword, and a heraldic seax. The blades it turns into are extremely powerful, as they can be sheathed by Prometheus' intense flames or clash equally with Kaido's kanabo without any damage. Named Forms * |Konyakku|literally meaning "Emperor Blade"}}: Napoleon becomes a seax, with a serrated tip, and the homie's teeth becoming sharper. It is able to ignite itself with the flames of Prometheus to increase its offensive power. Napoleon is capable of extending this form at will, being able to stretch to the entire length of the Thousand Sunny at least. Techniques * : Big Mom swings Napoleon in its longsword form with such force that she creates a shockwave that destroys everything in its path, enough to pierce through a large part of Whole Cake Island. The speed and range of this attack is such that Kingbaum, a noted fast runner, could not completely avoid it in time, losing about a third of his face to the wave. Befitting its description as , and as noted by Luffy, it is very similar to Dorry and Brogy's combination attack, "Hakoku". In the Viz manga, it is called Ikoku Sovereignty. * |Hahaba|literally meaning "Blade of Destruction"}}: With Cognac activated, Big Mom swings Napoleon horizontally at her opponent. This attack has a tremendous amount of power, as it sent Jinbe flying a great distance away despite him trying to block it with Haki. The pun of this attack name is that its pronunciation is the same as haha (母) and ba (婆), Japanese for "mother" and "grandmother" respectively. This is called Mama-Mash in the Viz Manga. History Past At least 25 years ago, Napoleon was created by receiving a soul fragment from Big Mom herself. Big Mom wore Napoleon as her hat, and the two have rarely been seen apart from each other. Whole Cake Island Arc When Big Mom developed a craving for croquembouche and went on a rampage through Sweet City, Napoleon grew worried and tried convincing her to not destroy the city, though its pleas were not heard. Big Mom was later satiated by Jinbe. Two days later, Napoleon discussed with its captain about Straw Hat Luffy's chances of defeating Charlotte Cracker and escaping the Seducing Woods, assuming the invader was doomed since the very moment he confronted Cracker. It also told Big Mom about the recent arrival of Vinsmoke Ichiji and Vinsmoke Niji on the island. Later in the day, it received a signal in the throne room and reported to Big Mom that there was an intruder in the Room of Treasure, causing Big Mom to go there. When Big Mom slept that night, she spotted a fly and slammed it into the ground. Thinking there was an intruder in the room, Napoleon turned into a large sword and, along with Zeus and Prometheus, attacked the spot where Big Mom swatted the fly, before going back to sleep. On the day of Sanji and Pudding's wedding, Napoleon was worn by Big Mom for the event as they eagerly awaited for their chance to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. However, the unexpected arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates and their breaking of Big Mom's beloved picture of Mother Carmel resulted in Big Mom flying into a rage and releasing a powerful burst of Haki that seemingly knocked out Napoleon as well, leaving its eyes completely blackened. After the Whole Cake Chateau collapsed and Big Mom began having a craving illness for wedding cake, Perospero lied to her and told her that the Straw Hats had a spare cake. Big Mom quickly caught up to them while riding on Zeus and prepared to attack them with Napoleon. Using Napoleon, Big Mom unleashed a devastating air slash that sliced off part of Kingbaum, which the Straw Hats were riding. As Big Mom prepared to attack again, Nami diverted Zeus' attention with thunderclouds, which caused the cloud homie to veer off-course to eat them, dropping Big Mom and Napoleon to the ground. As Prometheus angrily asked Zeus what it was doing, Napoleon reflected on how absorbed Zeus was by the thunderclouds. As Big Mom pursued the Thousand Sunny on the seas with Perospero's assistance, Perospero conversed with Napoleon and spoke of his newfound hatred for the Straw Hats due to the injuries Pedro inflicted on him. Napoleon then commented that criminals of Totto Land do not have a future. Napoleon continued to accompany Big Mom as she rampaged on Nuts Island after attempting to sink the Thousand Sunny with a massive wave homie. After leaving Nuts Island, they resumed pursuing the Sunny again. As Big Mom summoned Zeus and Prometheus back to her side, she wielded Napoleon in its sword form and went to attack the Sunny herself along with her special homies. When Jinbe said that there was no cake on the ship, Big Mom grew enraged and activated Napoleon's Cognac form before attacking the fish-man, sending him flying into the ocean. She then used Napoleon to slice into the Sunny to find the cake, but Jinbe came back and blew them off the ship with a powerful attack. Big Mom quickly recovered, and Napoleon's blade stretched as they prepared to slice the entire Sunny in half. The Straw Hats managed to manipulate Zeus to shock Big Mom and Napoleon with lightning, but the two of them and Prometheus recovered and pursued the Sunny again. When the Fire Tank Pirates approached the Thousand Sunny, they discovered the cake on Bege's ship and went after the Fire Tank Pirates as they sailed to Liqueur Island. The Fire Tank Pirates later changed course to Funwari Island and Napoleon remained in Big Mom's hands as she followed them to that island. Levely Arc Napoleon was with Big Mom in her chamber as she talked to Kaido about their shared hatred toward Luffy and her plans for revenge. Wano Country Arc Napoleon accompanied Big Mom as she and her crew tried to enter Wano Country by climbing the waterfall around the country on the Queen Mama Chanter. However, just before they reached the top, King flew in and attacked the ship, causing it and everyone on it to fall into the sea. Afterwards, Napoleon washed ashore on Kuri Beach along with Big Mom. Big Mom suffered amnesia from the experience and Napoleon remained silent for some time. Napoleon finally talked again when Big Mom (who had now recovered from her amnesia) called for him during her imprisonment in Onigashima. He revealed that he had remained silent while Big Mom was amnesiac due to being shy. He was then used by Big Mom to clash with Kaido's kanabo, with the force of the impact splitting the sky in two. Major Battles *Napoleon and Big Mom vs. Sanji Retrieval Team and Kingbaum *Napoleon, Zeus, Prometheus, and Big Mom vs. Jinbe, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, and Brook Filler Battles *Napoleon vs. Brook Trivia *Napoleon is named after Napoleon Bonaparte, who wore bicorne hats to the point where the bicorne hat is most commonly associated with him. *Napoleon's name references several types of edible products. This follows the food-themed naming of the Big Mom Pirates and the Charlotte Family. **"Napoleon" is another name for mille-feuille, a French dessert. ***There also exists a Danish cake called "Napoleonshat" which is shaped like a tricorne and usually has a filling consisting of marzipan. **Cognac is a type of brandy. ***"Napoléon" is a class of aged cognac that is around 20 years old; the earliest point in the story where Napoleon was seen was 20 years ago. *Napoleon shares the same voice actor as its fellow special Homies, Prometheus and Zeus. References Site Navigation ca:Napoleó ru:Наполеон it:Napoleon fr:Napoléon es:Napoleon pl:Napoleon Category:Homies Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists